The Evil: Unleashed
by camxalphawolfx
Summary: Part 2 of The Evil series. Now Cameron and Marry are mates they live a happy life but for how long? Soon cameron has to make a difficult decision. Marry or Luna. Not only that but somthing weird happens to humphrey, one night he disappears. Will cameron find him and face yet another difficult decision. M for lemons language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

hello you guys this is my new story the evil unleashed yes it is the sequal to the evil within also the surprise is the new chapter I was gonna make for the evil within is chapter 1 for this story so enjoy. (camerons pov)

I smiled remembering last night I looked at marry and woke her up. marry wake up its morning she opend one eye and said good morning Cameron. I good morning to you to marry so what do you wanna do today? I don't know what about you she asked. hmmm we could go to the western pack to say hi to the family and tell them the news. good idea she said smiling we eat then went to the western pack. (1 day later)

hello you guys I said happily they all came up and hugged me. its so good to see you again Cameron you to sis. so what brings you here Cameron well we just wanted to say hi and tell you guys something. what is it they all asked me? well I said looking at marry smiling she did the same and we both said we are together we said in unison. there jaws just droped till my sister kim spoke up. seriously what about lunashe said shocked. If she is dead she would want me to move on and find a new mate if she isn't I will just have to live with the choice I made plus I feel as though this was the right choice after all that has happened in the past few years iam finnaly happy and glad with my life I said slyly well iam happy for you Cameron both of you actually alexis said. thank you sis no prob Cameron. hey Cameron do you mind stay a while its been a while since we got to have some quality bro time alex said. hmm ok I will they all just jumped in happiness except for Humphrey who just acted strange I asked him what was wrong but he just scoffed and ran away.

well that was ackward, yes it was my mother said. he has been acting strange for the past few days now. so any one hungry she asked? we all nodd and we head to the feeding grounds. we eat then my mom said hey marry can I talk to you in private for a bit she asked. shure they both walked into the forest ( christinas pov) so marry tell me do you really love my son she asked, yes with all my heart marry said confident. good so have you two thought about getting married? yes we have iam just waiting for him to make his move and then we will find a good time to do so she said ok. later that day (Humphreys pov) I felt my body changing I then got long sharp fangs and big muscles soon I had red eyes and a strong lust for killing I ran out of my den and lifted my muzzle in the sky and let out a long terrifying howl.

woah what happened to Humphrey? well anyways hopfully you enjoyed see yall later.

Cameron out


	2. Chapter 2 the after

Well aren't you guys excited for this chapter :)

(Cameron's pov)

Me and marry and the rest of my family were walking in the forest by the western pack when I was pounced by a wolf with blue and white fur I look up to see a very familiar wolf standing on top of me I look up at her and I broke down into tears of joy and hug this wolf, we'll I can tell you missed me. I hear marry clear her throught, there something you wanna tell me cameron I look up at marry and say marry this is my oldest daughter sapphire, hello sapphire says to marry. Marry smiles, so dad who's this? I sigh sadly and say. Sweetie this is daddy's new mate. Sapphire gets off me and backs away with both tears in her eyes and a look of confusion. Sapphire wait!, but it was to late she was gone. I sit there knowing that my daughter that looked up upon me and asked for my aid in her time of need was disappointed in her father. A few tears fall from my eyes and my family notices, iam no better than amber I say breaking down into tears.

(Marry's pov)

Don't say that cameron, it's true he says choking on his tears. I hug him and say, if you think it will make her or the others feel better I'll leave iam sorry that I ever brought you into this cameron I say to crying. I am just about to leave when he says, stay. I just turn around and smiled at him knowing that he truly loves me. I need to talk to her cameron says running after sapphire.

(Sapphires pov)

I run towards my home having tears fall from my eyes, how could he cheat on mom like that I thought he was the loving and loyal father I've known and love since the day I've opened my eyes. I soon hear someone say my name and stop l turn around to see my father, I get mad WHAT DO YOU WANT! I say glaring at him please let me explain. What is there to explain you cheat on mom for her really mom is way better than that bitch. Hey didn't I teach you not to swear, we'll your not my father so fuck off. I say running back to home

(Cameron's pov)

That hurt real bad I can remember every word she had just said ( well your not my father so fuck off)

I sit down crying my heart out I feel like a nothing right now like I have no place in this world right now I run back to the group and run to a cliff they fallow me and marry says, Cameron what's wrong? She doesn't love me anymore, who doesn't ? My daughter she said I wasn't her father and told me to fuck off. And if that's what she wants me to do that's fine by me cameron iam sure she is just a little upset please come down and we can sort this all out I put on a fake smile and we go home and sleep. A few hours later I sneak out and go to that cliff when iam about to jump someone say my name. I turn around to see luna sapphire and Sophie luna has a confused look on her face Sophie has tears in her eyes and sapphire is glaring at me and is somewhat crying. I sigh sadly, what? I'd like to know the truth. Yes what you've heard is true I say a single tear falling from my eyes I turn around and say, you don't have to forgive me and iam not asking you to but what iam trying to say is. Iam sorry I start crying and I walk closer the edge. Luna comes up and whispers In my ears, I forgive you, I smile and say really. Mmhmmm thank you. I say turning around, I slip and grab the edge of the cliff. DAD! Is all I can hear as sapphire and Sophie say in unison. I smile knowing that they still love me all three help me up. And you said I wasn't your father sapph, she just hugged me knocking the air out of me, dad iam so sorry for saying that will you ever forgive me she said crying. I smile and say yes, we all hug and I stay with them for the night

Well this chapter was interesting

Cam out :)


	3. major question need reviews or pms

I need you guys to make a desicion marry or luna you choose


	4. The ultimate decision

Hey guys I chose the path for you and sorry it's not long it originally was but this site always erases my work when I try to write it also there is one really big surprise in here heh )

* * *

><p>Cameron's pov<p>

I take a leaf and tie it onto one end of a stick I spin it and it lands on luna she jumped and screams yes while marry just looks down and has a few tears drop from her eyes. Marry iam sorry I can always re spin it if you like, no no its fine I just hope you guys have a happy life like me when I was with you she says going back to our pack.

* * *

><p>Lunas pov<p>

So cameron do you have a den? Yes I do actually it's also pretty big. Nice so we're is it? A couple days north of here but it's worth the walk wanna come? Yes yes I do we start walking and stop off at the western pack to see my siblings

* * *

><p>Cameron's pov<p>

we get to the den and we say goodbye to all my siblings sapphire and Sophie say good bye to there grandma and there uncles and aunts I say goodbye to my mother and when we're about to take off a wolf stops in front of the den. I just fall to the ground unable to move as I am overwhelmed with tears as I get up and hug this figure really tight, cough cough ok dad your choking me. I loosen my grip and apoligize. I can't believe it how did you survive ''son''? Well I wasn't really dead just past out and my heart beat became so faint that you couldn't hear it a wolf took me in and healed me so I came here to see if you guys were here well gage iam glad your here cmon let's go home.

* * *

><p>We finally arrive at my pack. Wow dad it's beautiful, indeed it is son indeed it is. Sir! I hear a wolf say to me, yes jason? Your finally back shall I warn the others? Yes go ahead. He nods and runs off, your a pack leader? They all say Yepp. Awesome that's so cool, yes yes it is<p>

Wow what a surprise eh night guys

Cam out :)


	5. The agreement

Hey guys finally back so this is the final chapter but don't worry there will be another part to this story called The Evil: Unwanted And Unexpected Tragedies so enjoy

(Cameron's pov)

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and singing. I walk to the entrance of the den and stare down at my pack. I decide to go to marry 's den and check up on her. But as soon as I got close enough I heard crying and sobbing coming from her den. I walked to see her crying into her paws, and it absolutely tears my heart apart. I sigh and walk in. "Marry let's have a talk" I say putting my leg around her. "About wha... what?"she says still sobbing. I take my paw and put it under her chin lifting her head up so she is looking at me. I smile at her to cheer her up she just smiles back though she is still somewhat sad, her eyes are red from all the crying.

(Marry's pov)

He smiles at me and I feel my heart melt but I frown knowing that smile was nothing more then a friendly one. "About us he says warmly. "OK" I say a bit excited. He sighs, "Marry I love you I really do but I have my mate and pups again, and as much as I love you I also love them I want nothing but happiness for you though" he says smiling at me and winking at me. I blush knowing what he meant by that. I just giggle and wink back at him. "But can you do something for me Cameron?" I say nervous. "Sure anything" he says. "Would you howl with me one more time please" I say. "Sure but I would have to talk with my mate" he says a bit upset. "Ok" I say happy.

(Cameron's pov)

I walk back to my den and talk to my mate. "Luna, marry has asked me if I can howl with her one more time do I have your permission to do so?" I say. "Let me talk to her for a bit then I will decide." She says. "Ok" I say.

(Luna ' s pov)

I walk to Marry's den to talk to her. "Marry?" I ask. "yes?" She asks upset. "I need to ask you something " I say. "Ok" she says. "How much do you love Cameron?" I ask. "I love him so much that I would die for him" I giggle at what she said. I then sigh and ask her another question. "Would you like to share Cameron with me?" I ask. "Yes, yes I would" she says happy. "Well I guess when we mate that means you and I will have to mate with each other as well" I say blushing. She blushes to and winks at me. "I guess so" she says. I Giggle and wink back at her. We go back to my den and when we get there we instantly get questioned. "What's going on" Cameron says. "We've decided to share you" I say winking along with marry. "Alright" he says wagging his tail. Later that night we all fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

The end well guys I hope you enjoy. Also the lemon and the howl are going to be in the first chapter in the next part so have a goodnight guys.

Cam out.


End file.
